Scars
by Amano Airi
Summary: Hubungan yang terjalin telah runtuh yang ditandai dengan benda yang teringgal di dasar cangkir putih. #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 1


**Scar**

Hubungan yang terjalin telah runtuh yang ditandai dengan benda yang teringgal di dasar cangkir putih. #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Dedicated : Levi Song Festival 2016**

 **Day 1 : Rock-Alternatives "Counting star"**

 **Warning : Fast or Slow Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai memanjat naik menuju hamparan biru tanpa awan. Sebuah kopi pekat berwarna hitam dengan rasa manis yang terlampau karena yang membuat minuman tersebut lupa telah menambahkan berapa balok gula pada cangkir putih tulang miliknya pada dini hari telah habis hingga tersisa ampasnya saja. Helai-helai rambut hitam legamnya terjatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi saat kepala pemuda itu mendongak ke atas. Hangatnya cahaya matahari mulai masuk di sela-sela dan membuatnya tersadar. Ia sudah tak tidur dua hari. Selama dua hari itu pula yang selalu diingatnya adalah berkas-berkas kerja dan juga laporan-laporan penting lainnya. Seakan-akan seluruh jagad raya selalu berputar pada kertas-kertas tebal bercetak huruf bertinta hitam.

 _Deadline_ masih ada jauh hingga tak nampak di mata. Namum, Levi Ackerman, menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkas menyusahkan itu jauh sebelum para pegawai kantoran seperti dirinya mendapatkan jatah libur hingga tahun depan. Tapi hal itu tak mengapa baginya. Walau sudah dua hari tak tidur ia masih merasa baik-baik saja saat beranjak dari tempat duduk yang dikhususkan digunakan saat bekerja miliknya. Membersihkan dirinya adalah pilihan keduanya, setelah ia merapikan apartemen yang sudah tiga hari tak pernah dibersihkannya. Saat mengingatnya Levi terbatuk-batuk karena debu-debu yang berterbangan bebas di dalam ruangan. Seperangkat alat bersih-bersih sudah berada di kedua tangannya di menit selanjutnya, lengkap pula dengan masker di wajahnya.

Berjam-jam sejak matahari naik ke langit hingga matahari sudah tepat berada di atas kepala dihabiskan untuk membersihkan tiap sudut apartemen yang menurut pemuda itu sudah terlampau lama tidak dibersihkan, menurutnya sudah nyaris seabad lamanya. Baru ia menurunkan masker hingga berada di bawah dagunya, ponsel pintar miliknya bergetar dengan layar menunjukkan tanda adanya poanggilan masuk dengan nama Erwin Smith tertera di sana. Levi menjawab panggiannya sebelum berangkat menuju kamar mandi si sudut ruang tidurnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Erwin menyesap lambat teh hijau milknya. Jarang-jarang ia memesan teh, kopi selalu menjadi dominannya selama ia memesan minuman. Kedua maniknya mendapati bahwa sesosok orang yang telah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Menjauhkan cangkirnya Erwin memaku pandngannya pada tas kerja berbahan kulit di tangan kanan Levi. Terlihat begitu berat karena diisi dengan banyak sekali berkas-berkas dan juga laporan-laporan penting lainnya.

"Kau menyelesaikan semua berkas tersebut bahkan jauh sebelum tahun baru," Erwin berujar saat mendapati isi tas kerja tersebut. Levi tak menjawab dan memesan satu cangkir kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula.

"Kau bahkan tak tidur hingga beberapa hari hanya untuk menyelesaikan ini, Levi Ackerman?" Levi tahu, bahwa lelaki di depannya ini memang selalu jeli terhadap sesuatu. Ia tentu menyadari bahwa garis-garis hitam di bawah kedua mata Levi makin menggelap. Levi menyilangkan kakinya dan menjawab sekenanya bahwa itu memang pekerjaannya. "Aku hanya tak ingin membuang-buang waktu saja,' tambahnya.

Erwin meletakkan tas kerja tersebut di sampingnya, "Aku tahu kau selalu cepat dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi kewajibanmu. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Manik abu Levi bersibobrok dengan milik Erwin. Jelas-jelas pria dengan helaian surai pirang itu sedang serius menanyainya walau nada bicaranya terdengar amat santai untuk didengar. Levi membuang napas kasar sembari menutup kedua matanya lambat.

"Tidak semua kejadian bisa kuceritakan kepadamu, Erwin," Levi mengelak untuk menjawab. Erwin tahu itu.

"Kalau memang begitu, jagalah baik-baik kesehatanmu. Akan sangat menyusahkan bila tahun depan kau tak bisa masuk kerja karena sakit," Erwin bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan kanan yang membawa tas kerja berwarna hitam itu, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, Erwin Smith," manik abu-abunya menatap pantulan di permukaan kopi hitamnya, "kau bahkan tak membicarakan apa yang sedang ingin kau bicarakan."

Di detik selanjutnya pria bermarga Smith itu menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Tak jadi, lagi pula lebih baik kau merawat dirimu sendiri dulu." dan Erwin pergi meninggalkan meja tersebut.

.

.

Ini sudah cangkir kedua Levi sejak ia duduk dan berbicara dengan Erwin hingga kini ia sedang mendapati dirinya duduk di hadapan Petra Ral, kekasihnya.

"Kamu tambah kurus," komentar Petra saat ia baru saja duduk. Levi diam dan mendengarkan. Ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya sama sekali walau tadi pagi ia telah bercermin.

"Kamu bahkan juga tidak tidur beberapa hari, bukan?" Levi hanya mengiyakan saja dalam hati. Untuk kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Petra, ia tak mendengarkannya sama sekali dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu yang menerpanya. Terasa begitu dingin dan juga menusuk-nusuk kulit hingga merasuk menuju tulang beserta sendinya juga.

"Hei, Petra," panggilnya nyaris berbisik. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana hitam miliknya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kubus yang dilapisi dengan beludru lembut dengan warna biru laut yang indah.

"Awalnya aku ingin memberikan ini padamu," kedua iris cokelat gadis itu membulat sempurna. Terlihat jelas bahwa seluruh atensinya kini tepat berada pada satu titik yang kini telah menjadi empasis.

"namun, melihat keadaan saat ini..." sebuah cincin _silver_ yang sederhana dengan tambahan beberapa guratan-guratan kecil sebagai pemanis dengan sebuah batu permata di tengahnya kini tepat berada di antara jari telunjuk dan juga ibu jari milik Levi.

"nampaknya sudah tak diperlukan lagi, bukan begitu, Petra Ral?"

Sebuah suara membuat kedua iris tersebut tersentak. Cincin yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Levi kini telah tenggelam di dasar cangkir kopi milik pemuda tersebut. Mulut kecil Petra terbuka akan tetapi tak ada satu silabel pun yang dapat keluar karena lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bergerak.

"Petra Ral, mulai sekarang kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi." Levi membalikkan badannya, tak melihat bagaimana raut Petra yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan juga bergetar, "kau sudah berpaling dariku sejak lama, bukan?"

.

.

Batangan rokoknya sudah nyaris separuh padahal belum lama ia menyalakan apinya. Langit kini bagaikan kertas lipat berwarna biru muda tanpa ada warna putih di dalam sana. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah digunakannya hanya untuk menatapi langit yang bahkan tak ada awannya sama sekali hari ini. Tetapi yang jelas ia akan tetap memperhatikan tiap jengkalnya hingga seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan memanggil namanya.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini, Erwin."

Pria itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Aku juga tak menyangkan bisa bertemu dengan dirimu di sini, Auruo. Kupikir kau akan menghabiskan hari libur ini dengan berdiam diri di rumah hangatmu."

Kepala Auruo menggeleng pelan sebelum ia menjawab bahwa ia sedang menemani seseorang. Erwin mendengarkan tiap katanya dengan baik-baik dan juga hati-hati. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan di dalam lobus otaknya

"Auruo, kau ini benar-benar tipe sahabat yang akan memeluk sahabatmu sendiri dengan erat agar pisau yang ada di tanganmu bisa tertancap makin jauh ke dalam, bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : ceritanya hari ini aku mulai flu jadi maaf kalau ada banyak typo yang bertebaran ke sana dan juga ke mari. Doakan agar aku cepat sembuh dan bisa menyelesaikan event ini ^^**

 **Ngomong-ngomong maaf kalau ceritanya gaje tapi bagi yang bisa menebak aku beri tepuk tangan ^^**


End file.
